Three moments
by Vault-Emblem
Summary: This is my personal view about Miles and Phoenix's relationship from the moment he loses his badge to the end of Dual Destinies, described in three significative moments (well, the first chapter is more of a prologue than an actual moment), enjoy!
1. First Moment

**THREE MOMENTS**

 **FIRST MOMENT**

They couldn't continue that way. That was what Phoenix was thinking, looking at the sleeping figure besides him.

Miles didn't deserve it.

He took his head between his hands. No, it wasn't right.

Even though he was trying his best to hide it, everything was going so, so wrong.

* * *

Last night they had hooked up –Miles would have been so angry if he had heard him saying something so vulgar out loud- but it hadn't felt the same as always, Phoenix hadn't felt the same.

After losing his badge he had become more and more bitter towards not only life, but people too; even if he knew that none could have done anything to stop what was happening to him, he still felt abandoned, left alone.

The only thing that was keeping him from doing something bad, apart the last shreds of hope that it was going to get better he still had, was Trucy. She was just a kid, and he was the only one who cared enough to take care of her; her smile was so pure and contagious, and she was still so joyful, despite everything that had happened to her too – or at least she looked like she was still happy- that he always felt bad about his thoughts whenever he looked at her.

* * *

Things, however, weren't going so well with Miles.

He hadn't been there, when everything started to go down, because he had been caught in an important case in Europe. He had expressed his regret for his absence and he was doing everything in his power to make up for it; still the other's more obscure and meaner part was insisting that he shouldn't have forgiven him.

He was trying his best to not let that voice take over him, however he could do nothing apart watching, helpless, as the two of them were getting colder and more distant towards each other every time they met.

Not only that, but he had noticed how his downfall was influencing his lover's career too; he was actually being haunted by the thought of costing him his influence, or worse, his badge, just for being with him.

It wouldn't be the first time rumours about the supposed corruption of Miles Edgeworth spread, even thought he didn't deserve it.

And, even thought he always acted like he didn't care, Phoenix knew that it was hitting him harder than he wanted to actually show.

* * *

Miles had promised him that everything was going to be all right, that he was going to make whoever was the responsible pay for what they had done, and frankly, the real problem wasn't actually finding the culprit – there was in fact a very likeable candidate for it- but it was finding proof that he was indeed guilty.

Phoenix had trusted his words, but they still hadn't made any progress.

As time went by, he was growing more and more resigned to his fate; he didn't have many energies anymore, he was starting to adjust to his new life with Trucy, and he was finding out that it was way easier to just accept that he couldn't be a lawyer anymore, instead of trying to change it.

* * *

That was the reason why he decided to let him go.

He was just holding him down; he didn't want to be a burden anymore. He didn't even feel like he deserved all those attentions.

However, that time Miles didn't leave immediately, like he had always done; he tried, again, to make Phoenix reason, but seeing that there was nothing he could do to change his mind, he decided to give him some time and respect his decision to be left alone; he still had a few matters to take care of in Europe, but that didn't mean that he had given up. Phoenix had saved him so many times; he was going to do the same, for him.

No matter what, he was going to find the truth.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Hello, thanks for reading this, I hope you've enjoyed it!

This is the first chapter of my new story and, since it's set right after Phoenix is disbarred, it sadder than the others but don't worry, things will get better soon.

This is my personal view about the development of Miles and Phoenix's relationship and I'm trying to explain it writing about three moments of their life.

In my headcanon they get together after the end of Trials and Tribulations, but they break up after Phoenix is disbarred. I think that Phoenix wouldn't be in the right conditions to stay in a realtionship, and that he's aware that his presence could influence badly Miles' career too.

They still remain in touch, even if it's a bit awkward.

Well, that's all for now, I'll try to update as soon as possible, but I must think about university first. See you next time! **-Feeldespair**


	2. Second Moment

**THREE MOMENTS**

 **SECOND MOMENT**

\- I'm home-, Miles said, closing the door behind him.

\- Welcome back-.

Phoenix's reply came almost immediately and it almost took Edgeworth by surprise; he wasn't used to having company at home, especially when he was in Europe.

He saw that Phoenix was sitting on the couch, with Trucy lazily sat beside him – she had grown so much since the last time he had seen her- trying to find something that they could watch on the TV, a difficult task, since they were in France and none of them could understand French very well.

He took some steps towards them, and sat on the armchair near the couch.

* * *

\- I've spoken with the authorities-, he started to say, - they said that from tomorrow you will be admitted to the investigations-.

\- I assured them that it is a good choice, even if you aren't fluent in French-.

\- That's great-, Phoenix replied, with an odd expression that the prosecutor didn't fail to notice and couldn't decipher.

\- What is it? - he, in fact, asked.

The other shook his head.

\- Nothing, just not used to you not being "the authority"-, he said, chuckling.

\- If you weren't, it would have saved me a lot of trouble back in the golden days-, he concluded, referencing those days when he had still a decent job defending people. There wasn't, however, any bitterness in his voice when he spoke those words; he was simply finding that matter funny.

Miles snorted. He couldn't tell how much he had missed that kind of humor coming from him; it was bringing him back in time. Since Kristoph Gavin had been found guilty, he looked like he had been reborn.

* * *

\- Hey, Trucy, don't you think that it's time to go to bed?-, Phoenix rhetorically asked, after his daughter's fifth yawn.

\- Come on, dad!-, she exclaimed, - Stop treating me like a baby, I can stay up late too!-.

\- Of course you can-, he replied, with a smile still on his lips, - But if you fall asleep here I won't take you to bed since you've all grown up and heavier now-.

He knew too well that she hated sleeping on couches – she found them too uncomfortable- and in fact that simple statement had been enough to convince her to go to her room, but that didn't necessarily mean that she was going to sleep. Actually, she was probably going to text with Pearl, if she was awake, but of course her father didn't need to know that.

\- Goodnight dad-, she said to him.

\- And goodnight to you too, Uncle Miles-, she added, giving a tender kiss on Edgeworth's cheek, making him smile.

Once she vanished from the view, Wright let a sigh escape his lips.

\- It seems yesterday when she was still a child-, he said, with a paternal sparkle in his eyes that Miles had never witnessed.

He smirked, telling him:

\- You are the last person I would expect to go on "dad mode"-.

Phoenix chuckled.

\- Well... A lot of things have changed during these years-, he said, and Miles couldn't agree more.

* * *

They remained silent for a while, not knowing what to say, until Phoenix spoke:

\- You know... I always thought that you were staying in hotels whenever you were in Europe. It never occurred to me that you probably had a house-, he said, looking more at the surroundings than at the person he was talking to.

\- Well, it's not only for my own personal use-, Miles explained, - Franziska comes here very often too-.

\- This explains the presence of the guest rooms-, Phoenix said, smirking.

\- You know her, she would die rather than sleeping on a couch instead of a proper bed-, the other confirmed.

\- And, apparently, Trucy is following the same steps as hers-, he added, and the other nodded in agreement.

* * *

They fell silent again. Miles was trying to find a topic to break the silence with, but he had never been good at small talk.

\- I suppose I should thank you for this opportunity-, Phoenix said, after a while, - I know that it took a lot of effort for you to make it happen-.

\- It was the least I could do-, Edgeworth replied.

\- There is no need to thank me... Wright-.

Oh, how odd that word was feeling on his lips; and to think that they had been on first name basis, at least when they were in private, some years ago...

No, it wasn't time for reminiscing. None could change the past, the only thing he had power on was the present, and he wasn't going to waste it thinking about what could have been; he was going to do his best to make things going better.

* * *

\- So...-, he started to say, - What are you going to do, now? Will you take the bar exam again?-.

Phoenix remained silent for a moment, and Miles couldn't tell what his thoughts were, then he spoke.

\- I don't know-, he muttered, and it was clear how conflicted he was about that whole matter.

\- I see-, Edgeworth replied, not knowing what else to say.

He would have lied if he had said that he didn't want Wright to get his badge back, but of course he couldn't – and wouldn't- force him to do it, just to satisfy his egoistical desire.

\- If everything ends well here... I might try it-, Phoenix muttered, more to himself, however, than to the other, but the he shook his head and got up from his seat.

\- If tomorrow I'll start to take part to the investigations I should take some rest now-, he said, - Good night, Edgeworth-, he added with his trademark genuine smile, which Miles hadn't seen for a long time.

* * *

\- Wright-

"I missed you"

\- Good night to you as well-.

* * *

 **Author's notes:** Hello, and happy holidays! I hadn't actually planned to publish this today, but oh well, I guess this is my present for you.

Next chapter will already be the last, but I'm happy about whathow this project is turning out to be. I'm ok with short things, I feel like I would ruin it if I added other chapters.

Talking about this chapter in particular, it's canon that Phoenix went to Europe to help Edgeworth, and I think that he brought Trucy with him; he wouldn't really leave his daughter alone, would he?

It was never said where excatly Phoenix went, so I decided to make him go to France, first of all because it's a romantic setting, secondly because I read on tumblr a post reguarding Phoenix in France and it was hilarious, so I decided yes, I can make Phoenix go to France.

And no, it's not a typo at the end, when Miles says "I missed you". He said that because he isn't referring to missing their times together as couple, at least not in this context, but he is referring to missing the old Wright. He feels happy when he says that because Phoenix is happy again, and that's the most important thing. **\- Feeldespair**


	3. Third Moment

**THREE MOMENTS**

 **THIRD MOMENT**

They did it. Finally they had been able to catch the Phantom.

* * *

 _\- It was you that saw to it that I got my attorney's badge back, wasn't it?-._

He should have figured it out sooner. Well, he had a few suspicions, but they had never been confirmed until that moment.

 _\- Well, I owed you a few favours-._

He couldn't believe that he was still helping him despite all the… bad things that had happened between them.

He felt so lucky to still have him by his side.

* * *

 _\- You could've said that with a bigger smile, Edgeworth. It won't kill you. Instead the furrows in that brow of yours just keep getting deeper and deeper-._

 _\- So I should smile more, huh?-_ , Miles said, absentmindedly touching his lips.

 _\- I'll think about it-._

He didn't look flustered, but Phoenix was able to see through his façade, even though he made the wise choice to not say anything about it.

* * *

He sighed. What a day.

He was finally back to his office. Trucy and the others had decided to go celebrate somewhere but he had decided to not join them, not immediately at least; he still had some things to arrange.

He still hadn't sat on his chair, however, that his cell phone started to ring.

He thought, at first, that it was Trucy, so of course he was surprised when he found out that it was, actually, Edgeworth.

* * *

\- Hello?-, he said, picking up his phone.

It was unusual for Miles to call him like that; he usually called at the office's phone. Had something happened?

\- Wright-.

His voice was calm as always – he didn't seem to be about to deliver some bad news- still it trembled a little when he called his name.

\- Um… Hi?-, Phoenix said, with no conviction in his voice, which didn't go unnoticed by the other.

\- Is something the matter? - he, in fact, asked.

\- Not at all-, he quickly assured, - It's just... I was just surprised that you called me on my personal phone. That's all-.

\- Ah- was all Edgeworth said, before pausing for a moment.

Wright waited patiently for him to speak again - after all, there had to be a reason for that call. Maybe he already had another case for him.

* * *

He couldn't deny that he was feeling a little bit nervous, but he couldn't pinpoint exactly why; after all, he still had no idea about what the other wanted to tell him. Maybe that was why he was feeling like that.

\- I was wondering… -, Miles finally continued, - … If you wanted to go to dinner with me-.

\- Do you have something to discuss together?-, Phoenix asked.

It wasn't unusual, in fact, for the two of them to have business meetings at a restaurant; Edgeworth was really busy, and sometimes that was the only part of the day when they could meet without fearing any sort of interruptions.

\- No!-, the other quickly denied, maybe a bit too violently.

He cleared his throat and he continued in his usual calm voice:

\- I just wanted to… spend some time with you and talk-.

Oh. Now he got it.

He knew Edgeworth well enough to understand what he was actually meaning: he was asking him to go on a date. Well, it was also true that he had never been subtle about that kind of things, but that invitation had took him by surprise anyways.

* * *

Did he want to take a step further in their relationship again? Yes. Was he ready for it? He wasn't really sure but… he would have lied if he said that he didn't miss being intimate with Miles.

He suffered a lot when he left him, and he did that only out of fear of costing him his career.

They still maintained a friendly relationship, but Phoenix wasn't an idiot and neither was Edgeworth; they were both aware of the strange tension between them.

They didn't do anything, however, to change that. They were both busy, trying in their own way to put an end to the dark age of law.

They couldn't afford to waste any time for their personal matters, not when the legal system was going to pieces.

But now everything was solved; well, there was still more to do, but at least now they could catch their breath for a while. They deserved it.

There was nothing that could stop them to finally get back together.

He smiled and said:

\- Yes, I would love it-.

\- I'll come to pick you up at nine, is it all right?-, the other answered.

* * *

\- Sure. See you soon, Miles-.

\- See you soon… Phoenix-.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Hi, thanks for reading this final chapter, I hope you've enjoyed it!

I'm very happy about how this small idea I had in mind turned out, I hope it's the same for you.

Well, I don't have anything more to say, actually, so see you soon! **-Feeldespair**


End file.
